


My boyfriend is a zombie

by FangirlftShipper



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, Zombie AU, Zombie!Ryan Seaman, dallon pls don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-21 23:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14925500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlftShipper/pseuds/FangirlftShipper
Summary: Dallon takes a zombie on a date.





	My boyfriend is a zombie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrogsNCrabs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrogsNCrabs/gifts).



> Hey i'd like to start by saying sorry for writing this lmao.
> 
> I saw a movie about a gay zombie and i just had to alright? no disrespect meant to the boys, i love them a lot and i just thought it would be a funny and fitting AU.
> 
> Reminder to let the ship be in the fandom and not bring it up to them please.
> 
> That said, i hope you enjoy this kind of cracky and fluffy thing. TW for zombies and making out i gues??

To put it lightly, Dallon had always been into weird shit.  
  


Growing up he loved odd musicals and had an obsession with the apocalypse and ovnis, so it wasn’t a surprise that he was kind of in love with a zombie.  
  


He observed Ryan from the inside of his car, watching with a smile as he walked slowly to him with a dead stare and a tiny smile that he only really showed when Dallon was around.  
  


He opened the door for his friend and allowed him to sit next to him on the passenger seat, noticing, like every time, the dirty clothes that were trademark for the boy with the faded blue hair.  
 

“Hey Ryan, how’s things?”  
 

Ryan growled a little bit and turned his head to Dallon.  
  


“Good. Ate a cat today.”  
  


“Huh, nice.”  
  


Why he found this oddly charming, Dallon didn’t know. But he smiled and turned on the engine.  
  


“I thought tonight we should go and watch a movie in the autocinema, what do you think?”  
  


Ryan nodded, he was a man of silence. Mostly.  
  


Dallon drove them to the cinema, singing along to the radio and stealing glances at the undead sitting next to him.  
  


They arrived as the movie started, giving Dallon just the time to buy popcorn and a milkshake before parking his car in front of the screen.  
  


He offered the milkshake to Ryan after taking a sip, blushing slightly at how nice he looked illuminated just by the light of the screen.  
  


“Zombies don’t drink milkshakes.” He said as if obvious.  
  


“Right! My bad.”  
  


Dallon cringed and proceeded to drink the whole thing, staring at the black and white silent film he had randomly chosen for the night.  
  


He thought his chances were reduced to zero until he felt Ryan’s cold hand take his.  
  


He observed the zombie with care, he was watching him with his weird eyes, giving him his full attention. This made him regain some bravery.  
  


“You know, Ryan.” He started, softly. “I brought you here tonight because… _well_ , because the last time we went to an actual cinema you terrorized people and they kicked us out but anyways, I brought you here because I really like you.”  
  


Ryan quizzically smiled before turning back into his normal, dead eyed self.  
  


“More than like you. I think I might be falling in love with you.”  
  


If Ryan had any flowing blood he might have blushed.  
  


Dallon raised his hand to Ryan’s face, careful not to touch a patch of purple-ish skin since he knew it could very well be rotting, and cupped his cheek before moving in, slowly.  
  


Ryan beat him to it and suddenly they were kissing, slowly and with care.  
  


Dallon was grateful for Ryan’s vocal hygiene and lost himself in the zombie’s lips for a second before pulling back to catch a breath and stare into the corpse’s beautiful face.  
  


“I love you, Ryan Seaman.”  
  


For a second Ryan’s life crossed his mind. Flashbacks of concerts and friends and laughs and kisses just like this one. It was nice to recover some of that with just a touch of Dallon’s lips.  
  


“I can’t feel. But if I could I would be in love with you too.”  
  


Dallon swooned and kissed him again, pushing Ryan into the seat to straddle him and silently praying that no one would pay attention to the tall boy and his zombie boyfriend making out in an old car in the middle of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :) i thrive on comments so please say something as long as it's not rude. 
> 
> Until next time, folks.


End file.
